A Bully and the bullied's Mother
by NotYourCasualWriter
Summary: An immoral idea where a Bully lusts for the Mother of his victim. Realized by a boy named Ben after an encounter with her during the trialing of his offenses.


**Welcome. Greetings.**

**I'm not good with greetings, its not really my forte, but it wouldn't hurt greeting you all a good day.**

**Anyways, as a synopsis, this story is about an immoral concept. To be blunt, its about the eerie thought of a bully having sex with one of your loved ones whom in this story is your petite mom.**

**As for some visuals, the main character—Ben—is bald and has an average built body. The female main character is Artoria from the Fate series donned in her casual clothes (white top and navy blue skirt)**

* * *

**"**What would I give to have a woman like that?**"**

**A **lingering thought that passed-by in the mind of a sixteen-year old **Ben** as he was getting lectured by the guidance counselor for the major offense of bullying his classmate—**Lonzo**—the other day. He's a delinquent; a plaque among his white and healthy teeth classmates and a huge pain in the ass for his teachers. However, he hasn't done anything that is a serious offense. Most of his past "crafts" are minor offenses such as minor vandalism, mild damage to school properties, sleeping during class, consistent tardiness, and other undisclosed minor cases. For the most part, most of these offenses were ignored, as his misconduct behavior was not reflected upon his performance in class. Despite the atrocious title of a delinquent that was labeled on him, he still manages to score consistent passing remarks across all his subjects, especially in his Public Speaking subject wherein he excelled the most. His consistent average class performance together with his manipulative tongue became his "Free-Out-Of-Guidance" card in slipping past the process, only receiving a half-assed consultation hour with the counselor.

**B**ut, just recently, he started to push his classmates to their limits—by bullying them no less. It just so happened that he went far on this case which came to his apprehension and long-awaited trialing at the guidance office.

**T**hroughout the ordeal inside the guidance office, he was uninterested; he was emotionless, clearly lose in his own thoughts as he stares at his victimized classmate. The counselor took this as a sign of reflection, but unbeknownst to them, he was thinking otherwise. Not until the entrance of his victimized classmate's mother from the scene, did he snap awake and show an extent of his humanity (or his emotions).

**"**Ah, Ms. Artoria, glad you're able to make it here. Here is the . . .**"** The counselor said, as Ben's ears perked-up at the mention of her name like a cat hearing the cries of its mate.

( . . . Artoria, uh . . . )

**A**t the end of the trialing, Ben was suspended for a week, not for the ordinary three days. The explanation was simple as the weight of his past offenses have accumulated to extend his supposedly three days suspension into a full week. It never really bothered Ben as his thoughts were already clouded by the implicit images of Lonzo's blonde and petite mother: **Artoria**. The natural process of puberty has showcased on Ben's unrelenting lust for Lonzo's mother. He didn't bother reflecting on what he did, nor get mad about the fact that he's suspended for a week, because his mind and body were distracted by the immoral thoughts that surrounds Artoria. But of-course, this is only temporary. Moments after masturbation and ejaculation, Ben couldn't help but to re-think and realize his situation, leading to an eventual outburst of emotions. Driven by his ranging hormones, his anger towards Lonzo, and his lust for Artoria, Ben finalized his act of vengeance and took the first step in his immoral descent.

* * *

**T**hree days has passed since and Ben found himself taking refuge at the local park. Since today is not a holiday, he was the only one present at the park because most of the kids and their parents are at school and at work respectively. He was here because he had observed Artoria's everyday grocery pattern. He already knew that today is one of those days where Artoria is going around the local market to fetch herself with some ingredients for later.

**I**t didn't take much time as the look of excitement flared across Ben's face at the sight of Artoria with his basket filled with green vegetables and frozen foods. Waiting for a good opening, Ben would rush and present himself towards Artoria. As expected, the good mother never forgets as she gave him a grim look of resemblance, recalling the bully of her son. Fortunately for Ben, Artoria is not a judgmental person. Knowing that justice was uphold and proper punishment has been done, she greeted him like an acquaintance.

**B**en shyly proposed lending her some hand in her groceries, convincing her that simple acts such as this will be his small steps in redeeming himself and building a good character. Thanks to his gift of tongue and somewhat of a good acting, he manages to convince Artoria to have him tag along. There and then and throughout the marketplace, Ben became Artoria's baggage boy. He carried her basket filled with food as she becomes more productive in interacting with the vendors. However, despite the good atmosphere hovering above him, Ben was grinning at the background. His exterior could have fooled anyone, but his inner self remained devilish. This is best present on his willingness to walk a few inches behind Artoria so that he would have a constant view over her back. The thought of her naked is driving the young man wild, conveniently hiding the noticeable bump on his lower clothes behind her grocery basket.

**"**I never thought you'd go out here to assist me, Ben.**"** Artoria said, stopping at the exit of the marketplace so that Ben would catch up.

**"**Well… I already told you earlier. I want to express how sorry I am for bullying Lonzo. This is my first step towards redeeming myself.**"** Ben replied, smiling at Artoria and proceeding to wipe a sweat off his forehead.

**"**Good show. However, doing this single act wouldn't make me fully forgive you. That said, thank you for aiding me. You may now go.**"** Artoria then proceeds to fetch her grocery basket from him.

**"**Oh no, no… let me aid you completely and allow me to carry all of these stuffs back to your home.**"**

**"**I see. What a helpful boy you are. You're really serious on redeeming yourself, uh?**"**

**"**Of-course. I really… really felt bad bullying Lonzo. He was the only one in the classroom who would bother interacting with me. Guess I'm just twisted and… bad, seeing this as a weakness and bully him instead of befriending him. I'm truly sorry.**"** Ben concluded, bowing his head to Artoria as a show of awareness to his wrongdoings.

**"**Very well then. Let's get going now. Hopefully we'd be there before lunch.**"** Artoria, moved and convinced of Ben's words, smiled back at him and agreed to his earlier proposal. As Artoria turns her back around Ben, the latter simply snickered, proceeding to carry her groceries in a more convenient manner then following suite.

After walking for almost half an hour, the two would now arrive at Lonzo's house—the Artoria's residence. Ben stood along with Artoria by the front porch of her house. As she takes for a breather, Artoria looks at Ben and says…

**"**You've been very helpful Ben, but I'll take care of things from here.**"**

**"**Oh no, I insist. I've already walked a good distance carrying these around, so why not carry it over inside.**" **Ben retorted back, once again flashing a convincing smile at Artoria. Touched by this act of helpfulness, Artoria softly smiled back at him, clearly grateful on the amount of help he have given to her this day.

**"**Normally it would take me past lunchtime to get all the stuff I need for today's dinner and for tomorrow's agenda. I'm really grateful for your help… Ben, right?**"**

**"**Don't mention it. I'm glad to be of help.**"**

**A**s the two converses, Artoria reached for her key and proceeded to unlock the front door. The door creaked open as she moves to the side to make way for him inside. Steadily and carefully, Ben carried everything from the porch to inside, carefully hiding his malicious intent as he is so close in carrying out his act of vengeance upon this woman whom he lusted for in the last three days. Seeing that the last grocery bag was finally transported inside, Artoria finally walked inside her house and greeted Ben with her sincere thanks. As a reply, Ben chuckles, looks at the door, and closes it . . .

. . . what comes after that is an audible lock from the inside and the sound of rummaging across the wooden-tiled floor.

* * *

**Never thought this would be a two-chapter story. No matter.**

**Its good separating the introductory part from the lewd part, which is the next chapter, plus ending.**

**Regardless, I've run out of time and this is what I'm only capable to write.**

**Anywho, 'aight. Have a Good Time now. Send Feedbacks and wait for Chapter Two.**


End file.
